Map20: Central City (Prodoomer)
Central City is the first of several urban maps, consisting of locales such as tenements, a plaza, and a grocery store. Snipers are everywhere, and more will teleport in as the player progresses through the level. This is also the map where the player will acquire the Wall Jump ability. To get the achievement "Yes I'm Invincible," keep armor topped off throughout the level, since armor damage does not count. Kill any nailborgs and deep ones first, because their attacks do direct damage to health. The hardest part is the boss encounter, described below. Average Payout: 6,700 credits Secrets 1. In the central plaza, rocket jump on top of the west building in the southwest corner (the third building on the left where the mancubi were positioned). Crouch and go through a false wall to a teleporter. Destroy the sentry turret and collect the backpacks. 2. Through the blue door, search the south wall on the right for a secret elevator. Destroy the sentry turret and collect the ammo. 3. In the ductwork behind the eastern restroom, the player will have to wall jump up to an area with imps and hellions. Look at the south side of the same vertical shaft for a false wall, stained with green. Crouch and drop in, and follow it to a secret. 4. Do the same on the other side. 5. In the room with the Avatar minibosses and the purple keycard, jump over the chair and walk through the false wall to get a grenade launcher. Rings 37 Take the west road from the central plaza all the way to the end and enter the alley on the left. Jump on top of the trashcan and wall jump all the way to the top through a false wall to the east. The ring is right here. 38 This ring appears in the fountain in the middle of the plaza, but it is not available from the start. Check the fountain later after defeating the two minibosses and getting the purple keycard. Easter Egg In the vents behind the restrooms, there are dual fans to the north. Check the automap to see a passage that extends beyond the fans. The fans are impassable, so the player will have to fire a Remote Control rocket through the fans and down, then turn it up sharply, then level it off to strike a red shootable switch in the back. To see what this switch did, return to the start of the level where the south doors are now open. Boss Strategy The Roadkiller cannot be damaged in any way. The player has to outrun it, but that is not easy because it moves twice as fast as the player and can teleport around. There are also rows of kamikazes at every turn of the road, and they can use the same teleportation zones to close in on the player. The path has no ledges or alleys, so there is no way to catch a break and hide from the Roadkiller. There are several abilities that will prove useful. Turbo at lvl 22 can help, but may not be enough, because the Roadkiller is still faster even if the player strafe-runs. Armor Legendary at lvl 25 may allow the player to survive a single hit. At lvl 26 the player can use Invisibility and run away without firing any weapons that could alert enemies, and at lvl 27, Clock Freeze makes this part very easy. If the player lacks any of these higher level abilities (which is possible if no previous maps were replayed for XP) then the best solution is to cast Iron Prison on the Roadkiller the moment it appears. Use the Crossbow and its special ability to snipe at the kamikazes, as it's the only silent ranged weapon and will not give away the player's position to the Roadkiller. If done carefully enough, the player may be able to sneak all the way to the finish without having to outrun the Roadkiller. When the player leaps across the fissure at the end of the road, the Roadkiller will automatically be destroyed, even if it does not fall into the chasm. Any kamikazes still in pursuit will also plummet into the pit and die. The player gets 100 XP for winning the race. Note that in order to get 100% kills, it may be necessary to backtrack and find any straggler kamikazes along the road. Category:MAP20